ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Un-Natural
Plot Shair Shreen, the natural villain, escapes from jail and decides to take revenge on Mig by attacking him during a quiet meal at a restaurant. Synopsis In jail, the crazy nature villain known as Shiar Shreen is running towards the jail doors in order to break out. "Stop her now!" shouted the police chief. Policemen and the chief all ran after Shiar and she seemed to have disappeared. Just then wild vines grew out of the ground and swung themselves around the policemen, choking them to death. Shiar came out of the shadows and kicked open the jail doors. She then jumped in the air and swung on vines to get away from the security forest prison and swung right into the main part of the city where Mig happened to be eating dinner at with Clepron. Mig slurped down his smoothie and there was a large boom on top of the restaurant roof. Anothe rone occured and the power went out and Mig and Clepron got out of their seats. "I'll go check it out," said Mig. He ran outside and turned into Heatblast and jumped on top of the roof. Shiar was seen banging the roof with her rock fists and then saw Mig and smiled deviously at him. "Shiar. I should've known," said Heatblast. "Surprised to me?" asked Shiar. She kicked Heatblast but missed and then he punched her arms and blasted fire at her to slow her down. She wasn't affected and tackled Heatblast and threw him at another building. People began screaming and running around everywhere and Shiar green vines from her body and she crawled over to Mig. "Creepiest villain ever," said Heatblast. He tried hitting her but nothing seemed to catch her bu surprise. Just then she threw Heatblast by the foot into the restaurant and Mig turned into Terraspin on accident. "Aw man! Why does this thing hate me!" shouted Terraspin. He walked over to Shiar and blasted her with wind and she screeched. Clepron then blasted a missile at Shiar. "NO," shouted Terraspin. She got angry and out of control and stretched into a caterpillar-like form. "Oops...," said Clepron embarrassed. "Let me handle her this time," said Terraspin. He turned back into Mig and snuck behind a wall. Shiar was trying to find him but couldn't. "Argh! Come out little Miguel. Come on and play," said Shiar. Mig dialed up a new alien and heard Shiar getting closer. "It'll have to do," he said. He slapped down the gamatrix faceplate and turned into SonaR with transformation. He saw himself as a monkey-like alien and starred at himself. "Woah this is weird," he said. He stretched out his third eye and his eyes began swirling. He then saw everything behind him and saw Shiar right behind the wall. "Uh oh," said SonaR. She broke the wall open and tried to snatch SonaR but he had very good reflex and predator alerting. He sped up Shiar's arm and punched her in the face and she swatted him off her. SonaR then turned into Flash Flood and he blasted Shiar down the road with water. "Cool off insect," he said. Shiar hissed at him and transformed into a snake form and attacked Flash Flood. He slapped her down and whipped her with a water whiplash and she bolted away. Flash Flood laughed and her tail had hit Mig in the head and knocked him out. "There," said Shiar. Clepron ran at her but she did the same to him as well. Mig woke up in a weed-infested jungle and saw himself hanging upside down by vines and tree monsters circling around him. He was on the outside of a lit up cave and yelled. "Shiar show yourself!!" he shouted. Shiar came out of the cave and smiled deviously at Mig. "Let me go," he demanded. Shiar snapped her fingers and the vines squeezed him and grew longer. "You won't be leaving me I'm afraid. You'll be my trees' food," she said. The trees all bowed down to Shiar and Mig starred at them. "Weird," he said. Shiar then showed Mig to Clepron who was all the way covered in weeds and wrapped in a vine caccoon. "Your friend isn't as lucky as you are," she said. Mig tried to break his arms free and did so. "Get him!!" demanded Shiar. The tree monsters all ran up to Mig and he turned into Wildvine and shot gas bombs at the trees and stretches his vine legs out and unwrapped Clepron. He then blasted Mig free and the two and ran at Shiar, who then ran away. Wildvine grabbed her and dragged her towards him. "You aren't getting away that easily," he said. Mig turned into Gravattack and lifted her into the air. "Let me go right now!!" she shouted. "Little brat, no," said Gravattack. He threw her at her trees which then attacked Clepron and toppled over Gravattack who couldn't move. "Clepron! Help me," he shouted. "On it," he said. He tripped the trees and blasted them with fire rays and broke Gravattack free who then lifted all the walking trees and plants and hurled them at Shiar. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" she screamed. She grew vines on the trees but they attacked her along with the trees and plants. "Agggghhhh!!!!! OBEY ME!" she screamed. Mig turned back and walked over to Shiar who was badly hurt. "I'm going to get you next time," she said. Just then the cops showed up and grabbed Shiar. She punched them down and kicked them and ran away. "I swear it!!" she shouted at Mig. Mig waved and laughed. "You want me to get her/" asked Clepron. "No, let her run away. No use on beating her more then her 'minions' will already," said Mig. He and Clepron both walked back to the city and saw dead vines and weads everywhere. "Oh man. Now we have to clean this ugly mess too," said Clepron. Mig continued walking. "After dinner," he said. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Police Chief *Policemen Villains *Shiar Shreen Aliens Used *Heatblast *Terraspin (accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *SonaR *Flash Flood *Wildvine *Gravattack Trivia *Mig turns into SonaR and Nanomech for the first times in this episode. *Mig turns into 4 aliens based on the elements: Earth (Gravattack), Fire (Heatblast), Water (Flash Flood), and Air (Terraspin). *Shiar Shreen is confirmed to be in Gamaverse. *Shiar Shreen has a secret crush on Miguel and he does to her also. Category:Episodes